Resurgent
by DivergentDizzy
Summary: What would happen if Tris did not die when she was shot by David? This fanfiction continues on from the final chapter from Tris's perspective where she has just been shot by David and the memory serum has been released.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing my body registers is the pain. Pain so intense that my body is practically numb with it. All I can feel is the hard, cold concrete beneath me and the pain, oh the pain. _Don't be a pansycake Tris, _my sub-conscience screams at me to ignore the overwhelming waves of agony radiating across my body from my neck and sit up but I can't. _Come on Tris, at least open your eyes_. I take a deep breath and will my eyes open to see black spots invading my vision causing the room to spin so fast I squeeze my eyes shut again. _What is going on, where am I?_ Swallowing down the bile, I open my eyes again slower to see a blurred room. The lab? It's difficult to see from this angle, slumped against the wall. _So sit up then you idiot_. I press my palms into the ground and gently push myself up only to experience a fresh new wave of pain causing me to cry out. _What happened?_ I try to recall the last solid memory I have.

Caleb. My hands around a gun pointed at his head, security guards hands around guns pointed at my head. A room where thick, clouds of flames escaped from. David. A green button. And then the pain. My mum. I suck in a sharp breath. _Mum_. I saw her. She reached out for me, her arms warm and loving and I could have sworn I stepped into her embrace. _Where had she gone? _I blink rapidly until the black spots and the threat of tears fades. The room clears into focus and I see a large figure staring at me from a wheelchair. David. Looking just as confused as me.

"You are bleeding." A statement made by the man who shot me. If I could stand, my fingers would be wrapped around his neck but I can't so instead I grit my teeth and glare. _I am bleeding_. I gingerly raise one hand and press it against the side of my neck, my fingers coming away covered in fresh blood. "Not there." I glance up at David to see his eyes fixed on my lower abdomen where strangely, I feel nothing. I look down to see a bloody mess of flesh and ripped clothing. _No wonder it hurt when I tried to sit up. _I study the wound before deciding it's not severe enough to keep me from leaving this lab room and the man who almost killed me. Even if he can't remember pulling the trigger. Twice.

I slide slowly back so I am resting against the counter and drag my feet in towards my chest, ignoring the intense ache. "What are you doing?" David blinks blindly at me. I growl in reply, raising my left arm upwards to grip the edge of the countertop. Past stage one. I dig my fingers in and pull, heaving my battered body off of the floor to lean against the counter. My eyes begin to water from the effort and pain of stage two. "Where are we?" David gazes around the room, his eyes growing wide when he spots the stray gun and spots of blood that dot the floor. His dazed eyes move back to me, "Who are you?" My fingers start to shake with anger as I watch the man who threating to destroy my home, who dared to try to hurt my friends look at me with complete blindness. How dare he.

My head begins to feel very light, probably because of the amount of blood I am loosing so I press one hand into the wound on my side, blocking the flow. The pain in my neck is still throbbing strong but I decide that is the least of my worries. Time to leave. I am hunched over, cradling my weak body inwards as I stumble towards the door. Stage three. "Where are you going?" David's voice is full of fear, fear of not knowing who he is or who he was. I ignore him, heading straight for the exit.

"Please."

As my hands reach the double doors, I have to lean my shoulder heavily against them, exhausted from the effort of moving across the room.

"PLEASE." David's scream echoes around the lab, reflecting the frenzy in his eyes. He sits in his chair, hands fumbling over the wheels as he desperately tries to reach the doors. How dare he. My eyes drift away from the weak man who begs for help, to the table by the door where a stray gun rests. I can hear David moving, his chair rattling as he pushes himself up. "Help me, I can't move my leg." His voice sounds distant as I reach for the gun with my free hand, feeling the familiar cold metal in my grasp. "What are you doing?" His voice catches at the end, allowing me to see the vulnerable man who hides underneath. Scared of a single girl with a weapon. Scared of a city that fought for freedom.

I turn, my arm shaking with the weight of the gun.

David panics, seeing the barrel pointed at his face he squirms. Wriggling helplessly in his chair, clawing at the arm rests. Scared of having no power. "Please no, no, no, no." Tears stream down his cheeks. "I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM." Desperate cry's rebound around the room, desperate cry's from a desperate man. He falls forward, calling out as he crashes onto the concrete. His eyes search mine, grasping for some recognition of my face. Begging me to end his nightmare. Scared of the unknown.

"Help me… Please." His voice barely a whisper.

My fingers curl around the trigger.

"Be brave David."

And I drop the gun, my shoulder heaving my body through the double doors, leaving the ghost of David trapped in the room behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway outside of the lab is empty, apart from two dazed guards staring dumbfound at the rifles in their hands. They look up as I emerge, instinctively tightening their grip on the guns at the sight of my blood stained clothes. I limp forward, desperate to round the corner before I can get hounded with another round of questions. _Step, step, step._ Only my head and right arm feels attached to my body, the rest completely numb with the constant throbbing of pain. _Nearly there Tris._ I trail my unoccupied fingers against the cool wall, using it to loosen some of the weight. I can hear the faint sound of heavy footsteps, probably from one of the zombie guards behind me.

I carry on, feeling the wall begin to curve away to the left and commanding my body to follow. The footsteps get louder so I crane my head back towards the lab, ready to shout at the guards to stay back only to see them stationed in the same position they were five minutes ago; meaning that the source of the footsteps must be ahead, around the corner. I stop suddenly, resting my back flat against the wall and bringing my free hand into a tight fist. Drawing in a deep breath, I hear the footsteps quicken their pace and lunge outwards just as they reach the bend.

My fist connects. Smacking into the soft flesh of… Caleb? I draw my fist back quickly, watching as my brother doubles over in pain.

"Caleb?!" My voice must have sounded quite hysterical because Caleb is drawing me into a tight hug, causing me to cry out at the sharp sudden pain.

"I thought you were dead." Caleb wheezes through choked back sobs, gently pushing me away from his chest to arm length so he can examine me.

I pause unsure of what to say. _I nearly did. I nearly died for you. Because of you. _The sight of my brother's tear stained cheeks stops me from lashing out, instead causing my voice to catch in my throat.

"I look like I should be." A poor attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Caleb shakes his head in disbelief, finally noticing that I am bleeding heavily.

"Shit Beatrice."

My mouth falls open in mock surprise at the sound of my brother swearing. "Dad would disapprove." Caleb ignores me, instead taking off his jacket and quickly ripping it into strips. He tilts my head back, swiftly tying one strip around the wound on my neck and knotting it in place. I wince in anticipation as Caleb prepares another strip for my side. Sensing my pain, Caleb gently winds the strip around my hips, careful not to touch me until he begins to tie the knot. I have to close my eyes and grit my teeth to keep from crying out.

"Make sure you keep one hand on each wound, pushing down firmly enough to stop the blood flow." Caleb's forehead is creased in concern. "Come on; let's get you to the infirmary." He goes to wrap an arm around my waist but stops, remembering that I have been shot there so moves his arm up to rest just below my shoulders.

We begin to walk down the hallway again, Caleb's arm gripping me protectively as I stumble to match his pace. I can sense his eyes watching me, hungry for answers that I am not yet ready to give. _He was Erudite after all._


	3. Chapter 3

The next few hours were a whirlwind.

I remember Caleb's arm around my shoulders as the world began to spin. Him racing me down the halls to the infirmary, having to carry me halfway since I had lost all feeling in my lower body, the blank eyes of the bureau workers following us as we ran.

And then nothing.

I awake to a fuzzy feeling in my head and a dull throbbing in my side. My eyes flicker open, squinting as bright white light floods my vision. After a few blinks, my eyes adjust and I find myself in the infirmary, laid on a bed with drips attached to my hand; flowing drugs into my body. And I'm wearing a flimsy cotton gown. Instinctively my body tenses, unsure of what has happened in the time I was unconscious.

"Tris."

The heart monitor begins to speed up, high pitch beeps ringing in my ears causing my heart to race even more. A blurred face looms in front of me.

Christina.

I can feel my throat tightening with ever quickening beep, restricting the air to my lungs causing me to wheeze. _Christina_. She's here. Safe. She grabs my wrist and grips tightly and gently at the same time, attempting to control my hysteria. The throbbing in my side builds, slamming into me like a sledgehammer.

"Tris you need to calm down." Two men in white coats swarm the room, quickly pulling out clipboards and grabbing needles filled with a colourless liquid. Christina's grip on my wrist tightens, becoming almost painful.

"Her BP is rising."

"Inject 10ml of anaesthetic."

They bark orders at each other, circling the room in frenzy. A lady in blue comes in and quietly talks to Christina whose grip on my wrist loosens. She stands her eyes teary and strokes my hair before she leaves. I panic, my body trembling as Christina walks out, her eyes never leaving mine until the door swings shut when she turns and runs. I try to sit up but can't; finding myself paralyzed. I panic. But suddenly he is there, the man. A white mask covering his mouth as he breaths words that make no sense to me, the escalating beeps invading my mind. A sharp pinch digs into my left hand, pulling at my veins. _Christina. _The room begins to fade, the throbbing disappears. A muffled shout echoes through from the hallway followed by numerous thuds. My eyes travel slowly to see a figure banging on the blocked door, desperate to get in. I breathe in a sharp intake of breath as I recognise the firm build and broad shoulders.

And then nothing.


End file.
